game_studies_playerattachmentfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Meaningful Play
Bedeutung des Spielens Schon Huizinga stellte bei seiner Definition des Spielbegriffs die Signifikanz des Spielens für den Menschen fest und ging sogar soweit den Begriff des "Spielenden Menschens" (Homo Ludens) vor den des denkenden (Homo Sapiens) zu stellen. Des weiteren schreibt Huizinga dem Spiel eine "signifikante Funktion" zu, bleibt aber ungenau, welche Bedeutung es trägt oder welche Rolle es genau einnimmt. Weiter führt er aus, dass "in play there is something 'at play' ''", eine Qualität welche die ''"immediate needs of life" überwindet. Seine Ausführungen enden mit der Aussage: "All play means something." Bleibt jedoch ungenau, was es genau bedeutet und für wen oder was es bedeutungsvoll ist, ebenso wenig wodurch diese Bedeutung entstehen soll. Johann Huizinga, Homo Ludens: A Study of the Play Element in Culture (Boston: Beacon Press, 1955). Salen & Zimmerman bauen auf der von Huizinga eingeführten Grundlage auf und ergänzen, dass das Erschaffen von großartigen Spielerlebnissen,welche sowohl Bedeutung besitzen, als auch bedeutsam sind möglicherweise DAS wichtigste Ziel des Game Designs darstellt. "the goal of successful game design is the creation of meaningful play" (Salen & Zimmerman)Salen, Katie; Zimmerman, Eric (2004): Rules of play. Game design fundamentals. Cambridge, Mass.: The MIT Press. Meaningful Play ergibt sich nicht ausschließlich aus dem Spiel, sondern dem Interagieren von Spielern mit dem Spiel und dem Kontext, in dem das Spiel stattfindet. Wenn ein Spieler eine Entscheidung innerhalb des Spiels trifft, hat die daraus folgende Aktion immer eine Folge. Spielen bedeutet demnach Entscheidungen zu treffen und Aktionen innerhalb eines Spielsystems auszuführen, welches dafür designt wurde, das Treffen von Entscheidungen zu unterstützen und auf ausgeführte Aktionen entsprechend zu reagieren. Salen & Zimmerman definieren dahergehend zwei Arten von Meaningful Play. Aktion, Reaktion, Bedeutung Nach Salen & Zimmerman entsteht Bedeutung schon allein dadurch, dass die Aktionen des Spielers Reaktionen und Folgen innerhalb des Spielsystems haben. Hierdurch wollen sie zeigen, dass jedes Spiel ein gewisses Maß an Bedeutung mit sich bringt, da der Bedeutung schaffende Ablauf in der Definition des Spiels gegeben ist. "Meaningful play in a game emerges from the relationship between player action and system outcome; it is the process by which a player takes action within the designed system of a game and the system responds to the action. The meaning of an action in a game resides in the relationship between action and outcome." (Salen & Zimmerman) , p.50 Erkennbare Folgen mit Dauer Manche Spiele erschaffen jedoch mehr Bedeutung als andere. Aus diesem Grund stellen Salen & Zimmerman eine zweite These auf, welche die Beziehung zwischen Aktion und Folge stärker herausstellt. Voraussetzung für Bedeutung ist etwa, dass die Folgen einer Aktion nicht willkürlich, sondern vorhersehbar oder zumindest nachvollziehbar sind und sich in den den logischen Kontext der Spielewelt integrieren lassen und sich auch längerfristig auf das Spiel auswirken. Solche Relationen zu erschaffen ist das Ziel von gutem Game Design. "Meaningful play occurs when the relationships between actions and outcomes in a game are both discernable and integrated into the larger context of the game. ... Whereas '''discernability' of game events tells players what happened (I hit the monster),integration lets players know how it will affect the rest of the game (If I keep on hitting the monster I will kill it. If I kill enough monsters, I'll gain a level.). Every action a player takes is woven into the larger fabric of the overall game experience: this is how the play of a game becomes truly meaningful."'' (Salen & Zimmerman) , pp.50 Quellen Kategorie:Definition Kategorie:Game Design